The city of gay
by Cityofgay
Summary: This takes after The City of Glass. A gay love story containing Alec, Magnus, Simon, Luke, and Jace
1. Chapter 1 Alec's Temptation

**Warning: 18+ readers only. Mortal Instruments Series gay slash. Jace/Magnus/Alec**

**Please leave review. New chapter will be up soon**

It had been about a month sense the war in Idris. Alec and Magnus had began a romantic trip around the world. This particular day, they were in a small hotel in Spain. Every day went the same. They would go out in the morning to explore the foreign city, and then they would come back home and have passionate sex. At the hotel, Alec was sitting on the couch trying to watch the old tv playing re runs of Spaniard soap operas. Alec's hair was pitch black and was getting quite long, down past his eyes, but he usually combed it back. His skin was very pale, except the black runes sprawled across his body. He was wearing a white tank top, and you could see his arm muscles clearly outlines, his pecks also noticable through the thin shirt. From the bathroom, Alec noticed the shower had stopped running, and soon Magnus stepped out with nothing but a thin, white towel covering his privates. Unlike Alec, who was very broad, Magnus had a very slim figure, and tan skin. Magnus was 2 or 3 inches taller than Alec, but with his hair always spiked up it seemed like more. Magnus's body seemed to be shining with all the water running down his body. He has a defined six pack a nice pecks, but his slim figure makes him look small and fragile. From the couch, Alec skanned his body, following his v-line that dissapeared under the towel. Magnus noticed Alec getting a hard-on, and smiled. Alec stoop up and approached Magnus until they were only inches away.

"How was the shower?"

"It would have been a lot better if you were there."

Alec set his hands on Magnus's hips and leaned in for a kiss. They made out passionately for what seemed to be an enternity. Magnus started thrusting his hips forward slowly, making Alec let out a small moan. Alec began to let his hands wonder, moving over the towel, covering Magnus's ass.

"You can take that off," Magnus said.

Alec looked for were the towel was held together, and untied it, Magnus garbbed Alec's chin and moved his face to face him.

"Don't look yet." Magnus leaned down for another kiss, while Alec cupped Magnus's firm bubble-butt. Magnus had his arms around Alec's torso, and they were both making out in a tight embrace, no space between them. By now, they both had erections. Alec has his erection concealed by his pants, but Magnus's was rubbing againts Alec's shirt-covered stomach. While they were both caught up in ecstasy, Alec let out a moan.

"Oooh Jace, yesss!" Alec immideatly knew he made a huge mistake. Magnus angrily pushed Alec away and bent down to pick up his towel. Even at a time like this Alec couln't help himsel fromlooking at Magnus's ass. "Magnus, please you know that I didn't mean that! I love you, and only you!"

"Even when were hundreds of miles awat you're still thinking about that damn shadowhunter!"

"Magnus...I...I.." Alec was cut off by Magnus's loud snap. There was a flash of light and then sudenly Alec's hand were tied together over him, the rope attched to a hook on the sealing. Magnus had a dark smirk on his as he walked around examining the tied up shadowhunter. "Magnus this isn't funny! I said im sorry, please let me down.

"There's something missing...ah yes," Magnus snapped his fingers again, and this time, Alec was completaly nude. As soon as he noticed, he began to blush.

"Magnus what are you doing?"

"My dear lover, if its Jace you want, then it's Jace you'll get," Magnus now had a wide smile showing off his perfect white teeth. He clapped and then suddenly everything went white. It took Alec a while to focus his eyes again, and suddenly, his face felt hot. A couple feet infront of him, Jace was tied up naked just like he was, magnus behind him taking his towel off. Alec coulnt help but get a hard on. WIth his hands over his head, Jace's abs were clearly defined. He had nice firm pecks and an 8-pack, He was about the same height as Alec, but his shoulders were not as broad, but he was not as slim as Magnus. He immideately blushed when he saw Alec. Alec also had firm pecks, and a 6-pack. His arms were much bigger than Jace's, and his skin was paler.

"What in the Angel is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2 All Tied Up

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT 18+ only RATED: MA**

**Please leave reviews, New chapters will be up soon**

**Jace's POV**

It took me a while to figure out was was going on. First I was training at the institute, and next I was tied up naked with my arms over my head. I looked around to see where i was. It looked to be a small hotel room with two doors leading into other rooms, one was the bathroom. I looked infront of him and saw somehthing I'd never thought he would. Alec naked. I felt my face get hot and I quickly looked away. I noticed myself getting an erection.

"I'm not gay...am I," I Though to myself

"What in the Angel is going on here?"

Alec, face still burning red, began to talk, his voice shaking, "Jace...I...its not what it looks like..Magnus..um.."

From behind me, I saw Magnus come into view, completaly naked. He was hung right now, and looking at his smooth body i coulnt help but get hard. I quickly looked away. I'm not gay, I reminded myself, I'm not.

"Magnus, care to explain why im tied up naked, next to my naked half-brother? If this was a joke, you got me, now let me go."

"Oh this isn't a joke." Magnus stepped infront of me, blocking my view from Alec. I'm about as tall as him. I noticed he must have taken a shower sometime erlier, his hair was still a little wet. Magnus walked behind me, his body only a few inches way from mine, I could feel is breath on my head. Back in my view was ALec, he looked so vulnerable, so...sexy. Magnus spanked my ass, Im afarid to admit it, but it felt good.

"HEY!" I tried my best to act like any staright guy would act in this situation.

"Magnus!" spoke Alec, "please let him go!"

As magnus circled me, running his finger tips across my chest, and back, he said "My dear Jace, as you know, me and ALec were supposed to be out in a romantic would tour. "He stopped and ran his hands down my arms, the continued. "Obviusly as you can imagine, we've been having sex almost everyday." That made ALec blush even more and look down, embarresed. Alec and Magnus having sex. I felt my dick start to grow again. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head.

"Thats all very nice, but what does it have to do with me?"

"You see Jace, today while we were sharing a passionate embrace, Alec moaned out a name, can you guess who's? A hint: it wasn't mine." I coulnt help but look up at Alec. He was burning red, his face starting to tear up.

"Mine? But Alec, I thought you were over me."

"I am, I just.. I dont know, it didnt mean anything! I swear!" Magnus walked up to Alec and lifted his face until they were facing eachother

"My dear Alec, you dont have to be ashamed of having these fantasies, as your lover, its my job to make them come true." What did that mean? Magnus turned around and walked towards me until we were only centimeters apart. And he leaned in and kissed me. Alec gasped. In shock, I turned my head away, I knew my face was burning red. "Aw, hes blushing" I tried to speak, but nothing would come out, I was in shock. he grabed my face, and leaned in for another kiss.

"No" was the only thing I was able to say before i was cough in his passionate embrace. I coulnt help myself, I let out a moan of pleasure. I felt his tounge wonder into my mouth, and i returned the embrace. What would Alec think? I was too far gone to think about that. As we kept kissing, magnus reached down and grabbed my ass, massaging it up and down. I let out a little squirm. Now, our bodies were pressed together, I could feel his chest on mine, and our dicks pressing up against eachother. I cought a few glances at Alec. He was staring intesly, and he had a massive hard-on. I would say it was about a good 9-inches long. On impulse, I started grinding against Magnus, and he returned the gesture. Still kissing, he began to spread my butt cheeks apart, and start running his finger around my anus. "Ooooh" was all i was able to let out beetween kisses. Magnus took his lips off of mine, and brough one of his hands up, finger near my mouth, I knew what he wanted me to do. I took his index finger first in my mouth, but it was long before he shoved his middle and ring finger in my mouth too. I ran my mouth up and down his fingers. getting my tounge inbetween them. After a while of this, he took his finger out of my mouth, and we resumed kissing. He spanked my ass once, i let out a moan, and he smiled, but it was a short one and we were passionately kissing once again. He then lowered his wet fingers, and started tracing them outside of my anus. I knew what he was gonna do. I manged to get away from his kisses and said, "dont taunt me, just put them in." As if on cue, he slid his index finger first, gently sliding it up and down. "OOOOOH." This all felt so new to me. After i got used to the feeling, and we were grinding on eachother again, he slid in his middle finger, "OOOOOH yes magnus! Please give it to me!" I couln't believe i was really saying that. I started thrusting my ass back, so his fingers would go deeper inside me. From behind Magnus, I heard Alec moan, and so did Magnus. He took his finger out of my ass and turned around. He walked infront of Alec, and put the same fingers that were inside my ass, unto his mouth. All i could see was Magnus's back, and nice round ass, but I could hear the sound of sucking, and Alec moaning. Magnus gave Alec one last kiss. "Thats enough for you,"

He walked back to me, but this time he went straight behind me. He got on his knees and srated running his hands up my legs. My penis gave out a pump, and i leaked out pre-cum. "Please touch me Magnus, down just play with me." It was as if i never said anything, he just continued feeling m,y legs. He then started massaging my ass, and i could hear him whispering things like "fuck yeah." What came next was amazing, He leaned his face into my ass, and began eating out my anus. "OOOOOH YEAH MAGNUS!" It felt amazing. His tounge ventured as deep as it could into my ass. He pulled back and spit into my anus, and he was back at it again. I looked up to Alec, for a brief moment our eyes met, and I quickly shut my eyes gain to enjoy the moment. Thenm Magnus stood up and i knew what was going to happen.

"This may hurt a little, I dont have any lube." Slowly, he thrust his dick into my ass, and it felt amazing. "OH MY GOD MAGNUS, YESSS!" He then started going a little faster, and soon enough he was pounding my ass. I tried my best to thrust my ass out so he could go in deeper. He put his arms around me and started pinching my nipples. "Oh yess" i leaned my head to the side, exposing my neck, and he soon started licking and kissing it. It all felt so amazing. I could heat him moan. and i was moaning as well. "I think ive tortured you enough," he whsipered into my ear. He moved his hands down from my nipples, and started rubbing my penis. "OOOOH YESSS." He rubbed it gently, knwoing that i might cum soon. We were truly connected, he kept thrusting his dick into me and rubbing my cock. Sense my arms were tied above my head, my armpits were exposed. He noticed it as soon as I did, and began licking them. I knew I was all sweaty. "I love the smeall of a sweaty shadowhunter." AFter a few minutes of fucking, he let go of my cock, and pulled out. He went back and stood infront of me, and snapped his finger and my hands were free. Without hesitation, he bent down and took my penis in his mouth. At first he licked the tip, and the I grabed his hair and started face fucking him. It felt good to be the dominent one. I would hold his face all the way down to the base of my cock, and when he began to choke i would let him go. He spit on it and then started licking the bottom side. He licked all down the base of my dick, and then lciked his way up no my abs, and started kissing them. This only lasted a while, and the he was back down sucking my dick. I was never really heary, but i thanked god that i had shaved no too long ago. He then took my penis in his mouth, and started sucking my balls. It all felt so good. "OOOH MAGNUS I think im going to..." He started stroking even faster. "MAGNUS IM GONNA, IM GONNA CUM, OOOHHH!" White fluid exploded out of my penis hitting magnus in the face. He licked the remainder off the tip of my dick, and with his finger, got the rest of the cum of his face and into his mouth. "Let me taste" I said. He got up, his knees red from the carpet, and started kissing me, In that kiss, i got some of my own cum. I didnt necesseraly like the taste, but i was too horny to even care. "My turn," he said. He pushed me down on my knees, and he started strocking his won cock, He didnt want my help. No. He didnt want me to be able to taste him. ''Please Magnus let me suck it." He ingnored me and kept strocking. In a few seconds i heard is many, lov voice. "Oh Jace! Im cumming!" I came all over my face, and I too got all i could with my finger and put it in my mouth. We both got up and stared at Alec. His cock was raging had, wet with precum. Magnus spanked my ass. "The bathrrom is that way, take a shower and ill take care of Alec. I listened to him and got in the shower

Outside, Magnus walked up to Alec. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Magnus please, make me cum." Magnus hugges his lover and gave him a passionate kiss. He snapped his finger, and Alec was untied.

"Tonight, you can take care of yourself." Magnus walked into the room, shut the door, and Alec was left alone in the living room. IMagining what he just saw, he started stroking himslef. It only took him a few seconds to explode. This time he made no mistake, he moaned out, "OOOH MAGNUS"


	3. Chapter 3 Suck

**WARNING: EXPLICIT GAY SLASH SCENES AHEAD 18+ READERS ONLY**

**RATED:MA (mature adult) READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Please leave reviews**

It had been about a week sense the whole spain incident happened. Alec had been trying to aboud Jace as much as possible. The day it happened, after Jace got out of the shower, Magnus had him teleported back to the institute without saying a word. In the small bedroom, with one bed, Alec and Magnus sat next to eachother, both fully clothed now. Magnus broke the silence.

"I dont think we should be together anymore." Alec took Magnus's hands in his, and turned to face him.

"Magnus please dont do this to me. I love you. Was me coming out infront of the whole Clave not enough for you?"

"Alec, I know that you willl never truly love me. One piece of your heart will always be with Jace, and I dont need all this drama in my life now."

"So what? This is it? Just like that it's all over?" Alec took his hands out of Magnus's. Magnus looked sad, and defeated."Please teleport me back to the institute"

That had been the last of that. Ever sense, Alec tried to sit as far away from Jace as possible at the dinner table, and he spent most of the time in his room. He needed to talk to someone. Obviously it coulnt be Jace, or Isabelle, she would ask too many questions. He found himself walking the streets to a house of his vampire friend. Or sort-of friend. Simon had saved his life, but other than that, they only talked a couple of times. Alec rung the door bell and steped away from the door. The door infront of him creaked open, and Simon peered out. His hair was geeting long, it was brown, curly, and down past to his eyes. He was very pale, beeing a vampire and all, and he had a very defined jaw line. He was slim, like Magnus, but about the same length as Alec. He was wearing a gamer t-shirt and an old pair of blue jeans. "

Alec! Hey, come in. Is something wrong at the institute?"

"No everythings fine, I just need someone to talk to." Alec stepped inside. With a look, gesturing Alec to follow Simon, they went into the vamp's room. Simon sat on the chair by his desk, and Alec sat on the old bed. "

So whats up?" "I..I..just broke up with Magnus, and there isnt really anyone i can talk to about it" Simon didnt ask why he chose him out of all people, but he went along with it.

"Why? What ahppened?" "Um..you know what i should'nt have bothered you." Alec stood up and started walking for the door. "You probably dont want to listen to my stupid gay problems. With a smile, Simon grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him back.

"Nah, man, its okay. You wanted to talk, lets talk. Theres nothing better to do anyways." Simon knew exactly what he wanted to do. Ever sense he turned into a vampire, he had started to become attracted to both guys and girls. He quickly accepted it and got used to it. Simon examined Alec. Alec was wearing normal jeans and a plain blue v-neck shirt. You could see the outline of his pecks through it. His neck looked very muscular, leading into his square, defined jaw line. Overall, Simon though, he was very attractive. Awkwardly, Alec sat back down and began to explain.

"Well Magnus thinks im still in love with Jace, even though i explained to him that im not. We're like brother you know? Parabatai. Theres always going to be a special connection between us." Simon nodded, as if he was following along to everyhting Alec said. Even though he was lost in his imagination, fabtasising about Alec and Magnus having sex. He noticed he was getting a hard on, he needed to have sex now. It had been a while. He stood up and walked over to his closet.

"I totally understand," Simon said as he reached in to grab a thin white shirt, and a pair of shorts. "Alec, do you mind if I change, its getting a little hot in here." he said that with a devious smile.

"Um go ahead," Alec said. He knew Simon was lying. Vampires dont get cold, or hot. But he went along with it. He couln't help but watch Simon undress. He started with his pants. He pulled the down revealing his bare legs. He was wearing blue boxers. His tighs weren't very muscular, but still very toned. He bagan pulling his basketball shorts on...

"Alec! Did you hear me?"

"Sorry what? I dozed off."

"I said, do you think youll get back together?" Simon started taking his shirt off. He was very skinny. His whole body the same pale white color. He had a nice v-line, and semi-defined pecks. He didnt have A 6-pack or anything but his body was still attractive.

Almost mummbling, Alec said, "I dont know," and walked over to Simon.

Simon was about to put his shirt on, but Alec stopped him. He grabbed Simon's arms and brought them down. Simon looked up at hime, smiling. Alec ran his hands down simons stomach. Simon threw the shirt he was londing on the floor, and grabbed Alec's hand, leading them to the bed. Alec feel on top of Simon, and they quickly got comftertable, wrapping their legs around eachother. With SImon on the bottom, and Alec on top, they started making out passionately. Simon had his arms wrapped around Alec's torso, and was tucking his hands underneath Alec's pants, and feeling his ass over the underwear. Between breaths, Alec said "Wait" and stood up on his knees taking his shirt were back on top of eachother making out again. Their chest's were rubbing agianst eachother. Even though vampires produced no body heat, Alec still felt hot. He started grinding on Simon, while Simon moved his hands to Alec's hips. ALec didnt want to spend much time kissing. He still felt a little guilty because he still loved Magnus. Alec stopped grinding, and started kissing his way down Simon's neck. He kissed Simons chest and stopped at his nipples, and started licking them, and sucking on them. Simon let out a small moan of pleasure. Alec didnt spend that much time on his chest, and he started kissing his way down Simon's stomach. He took a longer while on his happy trail, licking it up and down. When he got down to twhere the v-line disspeared under his shorts, he pulled his shorts down, Simon copperating by lifting himself up so it could be easier. ALed didnt take Simons boxers off yet. He started smelling his boxers first, looking for the scen of sweaty guys. He stroked Simon's penis which was slolegy growing under the boxers. He did this for a while, and finally slipped SImons cock out of the hole in the boxers. Simon's penis hard was only about 7 inches compared to the 9 inch Magnus sausage. He looked at it for a while and then got straight to buisness. It was a lot easier to take all of Simon, but he still choked when Simon held his head all the way down. "Yeahhh baby, suck it faster!" Simon started thrusting upwards, face fucking Alec. When Alec came up for air, he would spit on the dick and go back down. "Slap yourself with it," said Simon. Alec graspped his erection with both hands, and hit both of his cheeks with, smiling. Alec worked his way back, kissing Simon's happy trail, then abs,chest, and then they were face to face again.

"Can i suck you know?" Alec felt himself blush, and he slid off simon to the side.

"Yeah go ahead." Alec started unbuckling his belt.

"Not that. I mean, can i suck your blood?" Alec hesitated at first. He had never been bitten by a vampire before, but right now he didn't even care.

"Go ahead." Simon slipped on top of Alec, their bare chests presssed up against eachother. He wasn't as heavy as Alec thought he would be. Simon showed his fangs and brought them down on Alec's neck. At first it stung, and Alec winced, but soon he got used to the feeling, and felt a little light headed. Simon, getting exited started grinding on Alec, and Alec returned the gesture by thrusting his hips upward. After a few seconds of this, Semons stopped, and licked off all of the remaining blood.

"That was amazing Alec, thank you." He smiled. "But now, can i actually suck you?"

Simon licked his way down Alec's neck down to his pecks. They were massive compared to Simom's. He spent a while biting and playing with his nipples, while Alec let out little moans of pleasure. Soon enough Simon was holding Alec's 8 inch, thich, cock in his hands. Alec tried to be gentle on Simon. He didnt push SImon down, he just ran his hands through his hair. Simon tried to fit as much of it as he could in his mouth. Alec began to thrust his hips upwards gently, making it go deeper into simons mouth. After a while, Simon got on hands and knees on the floor infront of the bed, waving his ass in the air. "Whever youre ready Alec."

Alec, feeling guilty said, "Actually can we not do that, how about we just jack off together?"

"Fine with me." Simon went and sat next to Alec. They both stroked their own cocks, until finally, in unison they came. Alec grabbed a towel he found on the floor, and wiped himself off.

"Thank you for having me over Simon, I should go now." Alec stromed out of the room almost embarrased, leaving Simon behind dressing himself.

From the window, Luke couln't believe what he just saw.


	4. Chapter 4 Downworlders

**WARNING: EXPLICIT GAY SEXUAL SCENES AHEAD 18+ READERS ONLY. RATED: MA**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**Simon/Luke slash**

Luke had driven over to Simon's house hoping to talk to him. Simon seemed very distant sense the war, he barely even hung out with Clary anymore. Luke stepped out of his old run-down truck and headed to Simon's door step. He knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. Luke knew Simon was home. He headed around the house to check Simon's bedroom window, thinking he was asleep. What he saw was something completely different. He saw Alec and Simon sitting together, naked on the bed, jerking off. He knew Alec was gay, but Simon? A thought passed through his brain. When Luke turned into a werewolf, he suddenly began to be attracted to both genders, what if the same thing happened to Simon? Luke promised himself he wouldn't look, but he kept his eyes glued on the boys. He noticed he began to get a hard-on under his pants. After a few seconds, they were both done, and Alec got dressed and stormed out of the house. He didn't even notice Luke truck outside. Luke waiting a couple of minutes before knocking on the door again. This time, Simon opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Luke? What's up. Come in. Is something wrong?" Luke awkwardly stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Um no nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure you were fine after the war and everything."

"I'm fine, but can we talk in a while? I need to take a shower, you're welcome to sit down." Luke waled in into Simon's living room and sat on one of the old, black, leather couches. Simon heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah it's fine. Go ahead. I'm in no hurry." With a smile, Simon disappeared into the the bathroom. Luke settled himself on the couch, sitting slumped with his kegs spread apart. He was wearing a red flannel, with a white undershirt under it, and a normal pair of jeans. He noticed the door creak open, and Simon stepped out. He was completely naked, wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers.

"I almost forgot. Their's pizza and soda in the refrigerator if you want any." With that he turned around and turned around back into the bathroom. Luke noticed the outline of his firm, ass, through the tight, thin boxers. He heard the shower head turn on, and Simon climbing in to the tub. Simon had left the door wide open, Luke could see his boxers on the bathroom floor. Without thinking , he took of his shoes and sock and headed into the bathroom. The thick curtains blocked the sight of Luke steeping into the bathroom from Simon. Luke unbuttoned his flannel and dropped it on the floor. Luke could see himself in the mirror. He had wavy, faded black hair, with white streaks in it, that curled just above his glasses. Luke took of his glasses next. He didn't need them. Perfect werewolf vision. They just made him look more normal. He had a short stubby beard, from not shaving in a couple of days. Next, he took off his shirt. He had the body type very similar to Alec's. He had broad shoulders that led into a muscular neck, and a sharply defined jaw line. His arms were very muscular, and he had very defined pecks. Under his pecks, was his four-pack, and his muscular v-line leading under his pants. Out of all the men, he was the most muscular. His chest and arms were very hairy. Down on his abs he had a little less hair, and then his happy trail disappearing under his jeans. Next, he slipped off his jeans. He had very muscular thighs and legs. He was wearing tight briefs, were you could see his bulge getting bigger under them. He finally slipped those off. His massive 8-inch dick was thick and hung and was surrounded by a thick bush. He turned around ready to slip into the tub, when he glanced back and looked over his shoulder at his ass. It was slightly hairy, and very round and muscular. Finally, without Simon noticing him, he slipped into the tub. Simon's slim body was in front of him. Luke wrapped his arms around Simon's tiny body and started kissing his neck.

As Simon turned around, he gasped. "Luke! you surprised me." Before Luke could say anything, Simon's lips were on his and they were locked in a passionate embrace. Both of their animalistic instincts kicked in, and soon Simon jumped on Luke, wrapping his legs around Luke's torso. Luke was holding him up by his ass. Making out, Luke pressed Simon against the wall, and was grouping his ass. Without turning the shower off, or letting go of Simon, Luke stepped out of the shower, and stepped into Simon's room, and dropped on the bed. Luke's body was on top of Simon's, and they were both wet and hot. Together, they both let out loud moans of pleasure.

"oooh Luke"  
"oooh Simon

Simon let his hands wander down to Luke's as, and he left them there, cupping his muscular butt. Cought in the moment, Simon let his fangs show, and he bit down on Luke's neck. Luke didn't even seem to notice. He began moaning and grinding against Simon's slim body. Luke picked up Simon again, his legs wrapped around him, and held him against the wall. Simon stopped sucking Luke's neck and they passionately kissed for a couple of minutes.

"I'm putting it in now." Luke lifted Simon and lowered him onto his hard, 11-inch dick. This set off his werewolf-like sex drive, and soon his claws began to show. Bouncing on Luke dick, Simon still had his fangs sunken into Luke's neck. Luke began clawing at Simon's back. Simon, being a vampire, healed very quickly. Luke was also much hairier now, going into semi-werewolf form. They both moaned in pleasure. Simon tried to grind his body on Luke's, his dick pressing up against Luke's abs.

"OOOH IM GOING TO CUM!" Luke, underestimating his strength, threw Simon onto the bed, but Simon quickly regained himself layed down, stroking his pulsing erection. Luke stood over him, stroking himself too, and with a scream- almost a growl, he blew his load all over Simon.s face. Luke's claws disappeared, and his fur shrunk to his normal body hair. Seconds later, Simon came all over himself too. Luke leaned down and passionately kissed Simon for what seemed like an eternity.

"Let's get cleaned up," said Simon as he stood up.

"Yeah," said Luke, helping Simon up, "we can go to my house next."


	5. Chapter 5 In Love

**WARNING: GAY SLASH AHEAD 18+ READERS ONLY**

**RATED:MA. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

**no sex scenes this chapter.**

After cleaning up, Simon and Luke left the house and headed for Luke's car, parked outside of Simon's house. Luke unlocked the driver's seat door of his old truck and climbed inside, Simon on the passenger side. Before Luke could start the truck, Simon took Luke's hand in his. "I don't know how to tell you this Luke." Had Luke hurt Simon? Luke took his other hand off the wheel and placed it on Simon's hand, tracing his thumb in circles on Simon's palm.

"Simon, is something wrong? Please tell me. Was I too rough?" Luke truly looked worried. Simon leaned into Luke and their lips pressed against each other. It was a short kiss, it ended as soon as it started. Simon pulled his face away from Luke's.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I..I.." Simon started to blush, but kept going. "I felt great being with you. We're both downworlders. Even though vampires and werewolves are supposed to be mortal enemies, I was able to be myself around you." Simon reached over and cupped Luke'a face. "Luke, I think that I might be in love with you.." Simon let go of Luke's hands and lowered his face, blushing.

Luke grabbed Simon's hands again. "Look Simon. This isn't right. I'm three times your age. We can't be together. Even if you're immortal, I'm still going to keep aging." Simon looked up at Luke, his eyes starting to water. He leaned in for another kiss.

"That doesn't matter! We'll find a way to work it out!" Simon was on the brink of tears now.

"Look Simon, let me put it a different way. What we just did was fun, but I don't love you the way you love me. The only person I have ever truly loved is Valentine." A look of horror crossed Simon's face, and a single tear steamed down his face. He opened the door and ran out of the truck, trying not to cry. Luke rolled the window down on the passenger side and called after Simon. "SIMON! Simon come back here and let me explain." He didn't bother to try much. Simon was long gone.

Simon saw the truck leaving the parkway. As he was about to open the door to his house, Jace was suddenly standing next to him with a smile across his face. "What do you want Jace?" Simon began opening the door to his house.

"I saw that little scene with you and Luke, I've had some experiences with guys myself. How about we go inside and have some fun?" Simon gave Jace a look of disbelief and annoyance.

"Jace, I honestly have no time for your stupid games." And with that Simon stepped inside and shut the door on Jace's face. Gloomily, Jace turned back the direction he came.

Back at the institute, Alec was laying in his bed, with the bedroom door closed. He was reading one of the books from the library, when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Its Isabelle, Magnus is here to see you." At the sound of Magnus's name, Alec straightened up and opened the door. Magnus was standing there. Isabelle walking down the hallway.

"Magnus! Um..come in!" Alec nervously moved away to let Magnus come it. Alec took Magnus's hand, and led him to sit down own the bed.

"Alec, we need to talk. You don't know how badly I've missed you. I know now that I made a mistake." Alec cupped Magnus's face, and leaned in for a kiss. They made out for a while, and then Magnus pulled back. "But before you should know something, out of anger, I slept with one of the faerie knights from the Seelie Court." Magnus was looking down and Alec's hands feeling ashamed. Alec lifted his face and leaned in for another kiss. Looking confused Magnus looked up at Alec. "Aren't you mad at me?"

"Magnus, I was angry too. I needed someone to talk to. I went over to Simon's house and one thing led to another, and we kind of hooked up." Alec moved his hair away from his neck. "I even let him bite me." Magnus smiled and leaned his forehead onto Alec's forehead.

"We're just the same." They leaned in for another passionate kiss, and in seconds, they were on top of eachother.

Luke was sitting in his darkroom, at the house behind his book store. The computer screen shone on his face. He didnt have any pants on, and he was stroking his hard on through his pants. On the screen was a page for gay porn. As Luke touched himself, he tried to imagine Valentine. When they were young, Valentine and Luke used to jack off together. At that time they were young, and only experimenting with their sexuality. Like tried his best to imagine Valentine, but the only image he had carved into his brain, was Simon, lying naked infront of him.


	6. Chapter 6 Four's a crowd

**WARNING: GAY SLASH AHEAD. 18+ READERS ONLY**

**RATED:MA JACE/MAGNUS/SIMON/ALEC**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK EXPLICIT SEX SCENES AHEAD**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

Magnus and Alec lay together on the institute bed, both naked cuddling under the sheets. Alec had his head rested on Magnus's chest. Magnus leaned his head down and kissed Alec's forehead. "I love you so much," whispered Magnus. Alec kissed Magnus's chest and snuggled into him.

"I love you too." That's when, from the small bed-side table, Alec's phone vibrated. Alec stop up from the bed and walked over to his phone, Magnus spanking his ass as he got up.

"Who is it babe?" Alec picked up his phone and read the message. It was from Simon. _Can you come over? I need someone to talk to._ Alec searched the floor for his underwear. He picked up a pair of blue briefs and pulled them up._  
_

"Um, it's Simon. He said he want's to talk. I think he means it." Magnus put his hand behind his head, revealing his semi-hairy armpits, and rolled his eyes.

"As long as talking is the only thing you do." Alec got a pair of clean pants from his drawer and slipped them on. He also got a red v-neck shirt and slipped it on. It was very tight on his body, showing off his buff arms, and pecks. He walked over to where Magnus was laying down and leaned down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I promise I won't let him bite me again." With a wink to Magnus, Alec was out the door, leaving Magnus behind scratching his stomach. Alec closed the bedroom door and quickly started walking away. As he was brushing his hair back, trying to make it less noticeable that he just had wild sex, he bumped into Jace. Jace looked up at Alec. They still hadn't talked sense what happened in Spain.

"Hey Alec! Long time no see." Jace put a hand on Alec's arm, looking worried. Alec couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah, I've just been busy. I'm actually going somewhere now. So catch up later?" Jace smiled at Alec.

"Hopefully next time we see each other you won't be tied up naked." Jace winked at Alec, which made him blush, and he walked way down the hall. Alec turned around and made his way out of the institute, walking towards Simon's house.

Alec made it to Simon's house, and knocked on the door. Simon opened the door, his face was sad, and his eyes red, as if he'd been crying. He wore the same shirt and basketball shorts from yesterday. "Come in." His voice was shaky. Simon went over into the kitchen, and sat on one of the chairs, Alec closed the door and followed him. Alec sat on the chair across from Simon.

"Simon, have you been crying? What's wrong." Alec reached over and held Simon's hands. He was just being a caring friend. It meant nothing else. Simon looked up at Alec, eyes beginning to water.

"Yesterday, after you left, Luke came over, and we had sex." Simon looked down, as if embarrassed to say this. Alec interrupted him.

"You and Luke! How did it happen?" Simon looked up at Alec again, and took his hands out of Alec's.

"Look that's not the point. Anyway, the sex was great, and after, we were going to go to his house, but in his truck, i told him that i loved him." Alec looked shocked.

"And then?"

"He told me he didn't love me." He made sure to leave out the part about Valentine. Simon started crying. Alec walked over to Simon, and lifted him up by his arms.

"How about we go back to the institute, get you distracted." Simon agreed and both of the boys walked out the house, headed towards the institute.

Meanwhile, at the institute, Jace was walking down the hallway. From his encounter with Alec, he knew Alec was trying to avoid him as much as possible. Jace remembered Alec tied up naked. He was so hot. Jace would get Alec someday. But right now, he wanted Magnus. After the Spain event, Jace went out and hooked up with random men he found and a club, but he never got the same passion and intensity that he got with Magnus. Jace knew that Magnus had stayed the night with Alec, so he headed to Alec's room. He knocked on the door, and almost immodestly Magnus was standing infront of him, smiling. Magnus was wearing tight black leather jeans, and was shirtless. Jace could see traces of body glitter all over Magnus's chest. Without saying anything, Jace walked in, closing the door behind him. Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus's body, and started kissing him. Magnus let out a gasp, and lightly pushed Jace away. "Jace, I'm with Alec." Jace didn't say anything, he just leaned in and resumed kissing, this time, Magnus returned the kiss. Magnus lowered his hands, and grabbed Jace's ass. Jace pushed up on Magnus's body, leading them to the bed. They fell onto the bed, Jace grinding his hips on Magnus's. Between kisses, Magnus spoke, "Jace, wait." Jace started moving his body down, and started kissing Magnus's neck. "Jace stop, this is wrong. I'm with Alec." Jace stopped kissing Magnus and looked up at him.

"Magnus, please. You're all I can think about! Just this once. Please." Jace looked at Magnus with pleading eyes.

"Fine, just once." Jace smiled and kissed Magnus. Magnus pulled on Jace's shirt, slipping it off his body. Jace stood on his knees, over Magnus. Magnus reached up and felt Jace's abs. Jace was very toned, his skin a nice pale, olive color. He had a perfect, hairless chest, and very defined abs. Jace leaned back down and kissed Magnus. After a mew minutes of this, Jace got off him, and started taking off his pants and underwear. Jace had a v-line leading into his perfectly shaven penis. His legs were also hairless, and very toned. Struggling, Magnus also took of his skinny leather jeans, and red thong that he was wearing. He went back to the bed, and Jace quickly followed, climbing on top of him. Now they were both naked and thrusting their bodies against each other, both had a hard-on. While they did this, they had their tongues in each other's mouth, making out passionately. Magnus had his hands cupped around Jace's pale ass.

Heading up the hallway, was Alec and Simon. They were walking together towards Alec's room. When Alec popped the door, he was surprised by the sight. Alec could see Jace's ass perfectly, and under him, a dark slim man. Magnus stopped kissing Jace, and he looked shocked. Jace turned his head, and casually he said, "don't just stand there, come join us." Magnus and Jace stood up and waited for Simon and Alec to get undresses.

Naked, Simon and Alec walked over to Jace and Magnus. Magnus leaned in, and kissed Alec. Jace led them all towards the bed. Simon already familiar with Alec, took Alec's hand and led him to the bed. Simon got on top of Alec and they started grinding and making out. Right besides them, Magnus was on top of Jace. Jace had his hands on Magnus's ass, and Alec had his hands on Simon's. They made out for a while, and then Magnus started kissing his way down Jace's body. Simon copied this on Alec. Magnus kissed Jace's chest, and licked his way down to his abs. Simon spent more time on Alec's nipples. Simon ran his hands up and down the side on Alec's torso, while licking and sucking on his nipples. Jace leaned his head to the side, and leaned in to kiss. Alec and Jace made out while they had their bodies licked by the two boys. Jace put his hands on Magnu's head and started pushing him down lower and lower. Alec had his hands on Simon's head, but Simon went down himself. Simon went straight sucking Alec's hard-on, and he ran his hands across Alec's abs. Magnus took some time stroking Jace's cock, making him moan, before he started sucking. Alec pulled away from the kiss, "OOOOH Simon that feels so good!" Simon was now furiously sucking up and down his erection. Alec started holding Simon's head down, and he started thrusting his hips forward. Jace would hold Magnus's head down on his dick, making him take it all in his mouth, until Magnus would start to choke. Silvia and pre-cum all over their faces, Simon and Magnus stopped sucking and started making out. They climbed up back on the bed, next to Alec, and started making out. Jace rolled himself onto Alec, and the two buff guys stated making out. Alec had his hands on Jace's ass. Simon, laying under Magnus, started spreading his cheeks apart and circling Magnus's anus with his fingers. Magnus let out a moan.

"Lets make a fuck train." Alec and Jace stopped kissing and stood up. Jace wanted to make sure he ened up getting fucked by Magnus, so he led everyone to where they needed to be. Simon was on the front, and Jace led Alec behind Simon. Alec, whose dick was already wet, slowly slid it into Simon.

"Ohhh yeah Alec! You're so big!" Alec leaned in a kissed Simon's neck. Next, Jace put his hands on Alec's hips, and slowly slid his dick into the boys ass. Alec let out a moan, and leaned his head back. Jace kissed his neck. Magnus started trying to get his dick wet by spitting it, so it wouldn't be completely dry going in. Finally, Magnus put his hands around Jace and started pinching his nipples, and then slid his cock in. Alec was the first to start thrusting his dick into Simon. Jace followed, and then Magnus. They were all thrusting at the same pace, Simon stroking his own cock. Jace slapped Alec's ass.

"Fuck Alec, you ass is so tight." He leaned in and kissed Alec's neck again. Alec put his arms around Simon, and while humping him, he started stroking Simon's dick and kissing his neck. Magnus was lightly chocking Jace was he thrusted his dick in him. All the boys were moaning in pleasure, their humps getting faster. It started to smell more like sweat and spunk, and this turned all the boys even more on. Alec was the first.

"OOH SIMON, IM GONNA CUM." He slowed down to try and prevent himself from blowing. Jace was next.

"ALEC OOOH IM SO CLOSEE!" Magnus was next

"FUCK JACE IM GONNA BLOW" Alec came inside Simon, and then Jace inside Alec, and Magnus inside Jace. They all pulled out and layed on the bed, panting and sweating.

"Now who's gonna make me cum?" Simon looked at the boys. Jace got up and walked over to Simon. Magnus crawled on top of Alec and they cuddled while watching. Jace went down on Simon. It only took him a while to cum all over Jace's face. Simon and Jace fell back next to Alec and Magnus. They were all quiet for a while just regaining themsleves from what just happened. Finally,Simon got up. Jace slapped his ass, and soon Simon was changing back into his clothes. He changed quickly and was out the door. Jace was next. He got up and started looking for his clothes. He quickly looked at Magnus and Alec. Magnus had his head laying on Alec's chest, and Alec was running his hands through his hair. Jace was jealous. He wanted Magnus for himself. Jace didn't bother on putting underwear on. He slipped on his jeans and then his shirt. He walked out barefoot holding his shoes in his hands. He closed the door behind him. Alec and Magnus lay quietly until Alec spoke.

"Magnus we can't keep doing this. You said you loved me and I find you naked with Jace?"

"Alec, don't lie, you had fun." Alec straightened up, Magnus now laying on his abs.

"That's not the point. If we're going to be dating I want you all for myself." Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec.

"For you I'll do anything."

Standing in front of Simon's door step was Luke, holding roses and a box of chocolates. Luke knocked on Simon's door and waited for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7 First Date

**WARNING: 18+ READERS ONLY **

**RATED: MA GAY SLASH AHEAD**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**SIMON'S POV**

After what happened at the institute, all I wanted was to go home and sleep. It was fun, but I didn't really enjoy myself. All I could think about was Luke.

I got to my house and tried to open the door. Great it was locked. I went around the house to clim in through my bedroom window. When I got there, the window was already open. I didn't pay much attention to that. I just climbed in and closed the window behind me. I dropped on my bed and lay there for a while. I realized I was so thirsty, my mouth was dry. I got up to go to the kitchen and grab one of the blood bags that I kept in the refrigerator. As I was walking across the hallway and I saw a large figure sitting on my couch. As soon as I focused my eyes I noticed it was Luke. He was holding flowers and a box of chocolates. As soon as he saw me he got up and walked over to me.

"Hey Simon, I hope you don't mind, I got in through your bedroom window." He awkwardly handed me the gifts he brought. "Um these are for you." I walked past him and set the flowers and chocolates down on the table and went for the refrigerator. As I opened it and reached In for a bag of blood I spoke.

"Luke, I don't want your pity gifts. I get it, you don't love me. Please don't make this harder on my that it already is." I saw down a chair with the bag of blood in my hands, and I started opening it. Luke walked over to me and sat on the chair besides mine. He took my free hand in his, making me blush.

"I'm not doing this out of pity. This is my way of asking you on a date." Luke smiled at me, and tightened his grip on my hand.

"A date? But I thought you said.."

"I know what I said. And it was stupid. Valentine is dead, and you're not. Well technically you are...but anyways, I found that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm willing to give this a try." This made my heart skip a beat. I leaned in and gave Luke a kiss, he returned it. "I'll pick you up at five?"

"Sure, Id love that." He took his hand out of mine and stood up, heading for the door. I took a drink of the blood, I had almost forgot I was still holding it. I stared at Luke walking away. Then by the door, he turned around.

"By the way, wear something nice." He winked at me and he was gone out the door.

Back at the institute, Magnus was up naked, looking for his clothes on the floor. Alec was still in bed, naked. The bottom half of his body was covered by the sheets. He stared intensely at Magnus's body. He started to get an erection.

"Ah here they are." Magnus leaned down and picked up his red thong. His back was facing Alec while he slipped them on. The thong was very thin, Alec could completely see Magnus's ass. Magnus turned around to face Alec. Under the thin lace, you could see his bulge.

"Stay like that. You look sexy." Alec smiled at Magnus. "How about a little lap dance for me?"

Magnus giggled as spoke,"you little horny boy."

Magnus climbed on Alec's bed, and on hands and knees, slowly approached Alec. Then, he sat on Alec's lap and leaned for a kiss. He started grinding his ass on Alec's lap, making him get even harder. Alec reached out and started playing with Magnus's nipples. Magnus let out a small moan. Alec moved his hands down Magnus's body, and then started rubbing his legs up and down, getting closer to his bulge every time. Then Magnus shifted his body. He was laying on Alec now, and he started grinding. Alec reached down and grabbed Magnus's ass. He started pulling the string down. Magnus brought his torso up so Alec could lower the thing, revealing his thick penis. Magnus got off of Alec to completely take off his thong. Alec took this opportunity to get out of under the sheets. He law across his bed naked, waiting for Magnus. Magnus crawled back on top of him, thong in hand. He stuck the thong in Alec's mouth and started kissing his neck. Magnus started furiously sucking on Alex's neck, he was giving him hickey. Alec started thrusting his hips upward on Magnus's stomach. When Magnus was done leaving the red mark, he moved down and started biting and licking Alec's nipples. Alec took the thong out of his mouth and pushed it up against his nose, smelling it.

"Oh Magnus!" He was getting hornier. Alec started pushing Magnus's head down. Magnus licked his way down Alec's abs, and soon he was facing Alec's huge 10 inch hard cock. Magnus immediately went down on it. Alec grabbed his hair and pushed Magnus down, and made him stay there. Magnus started to choke. Alec was being more rough than usual. Alec was always gentle. Alec was a bottom. When Alec let Magnus come up for air, he looked up at him.

"You okay? You're being a little rough." Magnus winked. "Cant say I don't like it." Alec got up and picked up Magnus, and dropped him on the bed. He flipped Magnus over, revealing his ass. Alec smiled.

"I'm on top this time."

I had no idea what I should wear. Luke told me to dress nice, but how nice. I'm so nervous. I decided to put on a pair of black dress pants, dress shoes, and a blue button up short with a white under shirt under. I put on some cheap cologne, I hope Luke won't hate it. I combed my hair out of my eyes, and brushed my teeth. It was 4:30 and now I was just waiting for Luke to get here. Where were we going to go? I never thought this would happen. Luke got there 5 minutes early. As soon as I heard the knock I shot up. I opened the door and saw Luke standing there. He had his hair gelled back, he got it cut. He was wearing gray dress pants, back dress shoes, and light purple button up shirt, and a black vest. I blushed. He looked extremely handsome. He smiled.

"You ready?"

"Um..I..yeah." we walked out and got onto his truck. It smelled nice. I could tell he cleaned it. Luke started the truck and looked over at Simon and smiled.

"You look nice Simon." He backed out of the driveway and they were off.

"Thanks. You look much nice though. You can really clean up week." Luke blushed. I never though id see him blush. "So were are we going?"

"It'a a restaurant called The Cove."

When we got there it was a lot nicer than I thought it would be. There was a valet who took Luke's truck. A waiter led us to a private room, with a chandelier hanging above the table. There was candles on the table and a rose in a small vase. Luke and Simon sat down, and the waiter gave them both a menu. Simon scanned the menu, everything was so expensive. The cheapest dish Simon saw was $20.99.

"Luke all his stuff is so expensive, howe can you afford all this?" Luke reached over and grabbed Simon's hand.

"Don't worry about that. Just enjoy yourself." Luke leaned in and kissed Simon. The waiter came and Simon ordered the cheapest thing off the menu, and some water. Luke ordered a steak and some red wine. We laughed and talked all night, about random stuff, and we kissed every once in a while.

When we were done we headed to Luke's house. We went to his room and immediately undressed and climbed under the sheets. I had my head laying on Luke's hairy chest, and we had our legs wrapped around each other.

"This is nice," I said,"just laying here. No sex. And no barriers inbetween us." Luke ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. Soon enough, I was asleep on his chest, with his arms around me.

Alec started licking Magnus's ass, going as deep as he could. Magnus would let out little moans. Then, Alec started fingering Magnus's ass. He started with his index finger and then his middle finger. He furiously slipped them in and out of Magnus's ass. Magnus started moaning even louder.

"Just put it in me Alec, please!" Alec spit in Magnus's ass one more time and then thrust his dick in, hard.

"Oh Alec!" Alec spanked Magnus's ass, leaving it red, and then he started furiously humping Magnus. Alec leaned his head back, enjoying the moment. Magnus was moaning in pain and pleasure. After only a short while, Alec came inside Magnus. Sweating and panting, Alec dropped down by Magnus, who still had a hard on.

"What about me?" pleaded Magnus. Alec got up and dropped on his knees infront of Magnus cock. He went down on it and in seconds, Magnus came inside Alec's mouth. Alec swallowed it up and went back to lay down next to Magnus.

"Now do you mind to tell me what all that was about?" Magnus looked over at Alec.

"I just feel that I'm not assertive enough." Alec looked sad. "You keep running off with other guys like Jace. Am I not good enough?" Magnus got on top of Alec and layed his head on Alec's smooth chest.

"I only love you, it's just nice to have some fun sometimes and spice up our relationship."

"Well can we find a way to spice up our relationship without inviting every guy to our bed" Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus's back.

"Anything for you my prince"


	8. Chapter 8 Dreaming

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT 18+Readers only**

**Rated: MA**

**Gay slash. Alec/Jace and Simon/Luke/Jace fantasy**

**Read and Review please!**

Jace had had it with everyone. All he wanted was Magnus, and Magnus was deeply in love with Alec. He tried to hook up with Simon, but he was caught up with Luke.

As Jace was walking through the institute hallway, he saw Magnus walking the hallways. Jace ran up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Jace knew the answer, he was looking for Alec. Magnus stood besides Jace.

"I'm just looking for Alec, we were supposed to go out. Do yo. Know where he is?" Jace took Magnus's hand, sending a look of confusion throughout his face.

"I think he's in his room. But can we talk?" Magnus looked at Jace, confused on what was wrong. Jace now took both of Magnus's hands in his.

"Um..sure. What's wrong?" Jace stared deeply at Magnus.

"Magnus can't you see? I love you! I need to be with you. Whenever I'm away from you all I can do is think about you." Jace leaned in for a passionate kiss. It was short though. Magnus pushed Jace away and stepped back.

"Jace, please. You have to understand that I'm committed to Alec now." Jace tried to grab Magnus again, but Magnus stepped back. "Please Jace, just forget about me." Jace was furious. He grabbed Magnus's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him and pressing himself on him. Magnus struggled but eventually pushed Jace away and slapped him. Without saying anything, Magnus walked off.

Neither Jace or Magnus knew that Alec had been watching the whole time.

Alec walked up to Magnus, and acted surprised to see him. "Hey Magnus, look, I know we were supposed to hang out today, but I don't think I can. Im really busy." Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec.

"That's fine, I have things to do anyway." Magnus leaned in for one last kiss and then headed for the exit.

Alec walked the hallways looking for Jace. Finally near Jace's room, Alec bumped into Jace. "Hey Jace, can we talk?"

"Sure. Lets go to my room." Jace led Alec to his room, until they were standing with the door closed. Suddenly, Alec grabbed Jace's wrist and pushed his arms up against his head, pressing him onto the wall. Alex started grinding his body on Jace's, and kissing his neck, and gently biting him.

"Ow, Alec' you're kind of hurting me." Alec stopped kissing Jace and stared at him.

"Today I'll teach you to mess with my boyfriend." Alec resumed kissing Jace's neck, but never his mouth. Jace would let out sounds of pain, but Alec kept going. Then Alec pushed Jace on the bed, his face against the blanket. Alec dropper his pants and underwear down, just enough to reveal his penis.

"Alec! What are you doing?!" Jace tried straighten up, but Alec pushed him back down. Then, Alec grabbed Jace's belt and pulled his ass up. He then, lowered Jace's pants enough, until Jace's ass came into view. He spanked Jace's ass as hard as he could, leaving it red.

"Ow! Alec, do you even have any lube?" Alec grabbed Jace's hips and started sliding his dick into Jace's ass.

"This might hurt a little." Alec thrusted his dick into Jace's dry ass, and started humping hard. Jace let out load moans of pain and pleasure. Alec spanked Jace's ass again and kept jumping. Alec grabbed Jace's hair, and pulled his head back. After a while of furiously humping Jace, Alec was getting close.

"OOOH FUCK! IM GONNA CUM!"

Alec blew his load inside of Jace, and immediately pulled out. He pulled up his pants and underwear and got up, leaving Jace fully clothed, with only his ass exposed, which was dripping cum. Alec noticed Jace had tears in his eyes. He felt a little guilty, but still walked out without saying another word.

Jace was infuriated after what Alec did to him. He felt abused and embarrassed. Jace decided to go out to a bar. He drank non stop for about an hour. After he was kicked out for trying to pick a fight with someone, he found himself drunk and walking around. Without even noticing, he walked to a familiar house , and knocked on the door. The door cracked open, and Luke stood there, shirtless, with Simon standing behind him, putting a shirt on. They both looked surprised to see him.

"Jacr, oh my god, come in. You've been drinking haven't you?" Jace couldn't remember much after that. Luke and Simin helped him to the couch. Jace had noticed that there was clothes laying all over the floor. Then, he passed out.

In Jace's dream, he was laying in a bed, naked, with Luke on one side of him, and Simon on the other, both naked as well. Then, Luke got on top of him, and they started making out and grinding. Simon got up, and walked over to behind Luke, and started licking his ass.

"OHH Simon!" Jace could feel Luke's boner pressing up against his. Jace started running his hands on Luke's back. Then they all got up and arranged themselves. Simon was on hands and knees with his ass up, and Jace stared eating him out. Luke did the same thing to Jace.

"OHHH Luke, your tongue feels so good in my ass hole." Then, Jace straightened up and slowly put his dick inside Simon. Luke followed his lead and slowly thrusted his dick into Jace. They all moans in unison. Luke kissed Jace's neck, and Jace put his arms around Simon, and started stroking his cock. They did this until together, they were all ready to cum.

"OOOOHHH IM GONNA CUM!" They all fell back on the bed together, sweaty from all the body heat. Simon'a smooth pale body was glowing with sweat. Luke's buff hairy body made him almost look like he just took a shower.

Then Simon crawled on top of Luke, and starter kissing him. Luke wrapped his arms around Simon, and reached down to cup his ass. Somehow, they both fit together perfectly. Jace leaned in, and they all three were kissing at the same time, moaning in pleasure.

Thats when Jace woke up.


End file.
